The First Failure
by I Beastly
Summary: The kids are playing on what the famous Phineas and Ferb had had made until they hear a BOOM! What was it?
1. The BOOM

The First Failure

It was like any other summer day in the city of Danville; Phineas Flynn and his stepbrother Ferb Fletcher with the help of the Fireside Girls were building some sort of amazing contraption.

Soon came along Baljeet and Buford after they heard that their friends were in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard waiting to try out what they have made.

"Hello Friends." says Baljeet.

"Yeah, what he said." Buford greets them.

"Come on! Let's go on our SUPER BOUNCY TRAMPOLINE!" shouted Phineas with excitement.

"We have to be careful because this trampoline can cause a serious injury if anyone of us falls off."

Isabella reminds them about the safety rules while the other kids are too busy staring at what has been made today.

Frustrated Isabella yells, "You guys have to listen to what I am saying or else someone is going to get hurt!"

No one listens they are now all on the tramp screaming and yelling at each other, but in a friendly way.

All of a sudden everyone hears a big crash. "BOOM"

Buford has fallen off and hit his head. Hard. He lays there lifeless.

"He's unconscious!" yells Gretchen. "Isabella, you have your first aid patch, help!"

"Well, actually I was planning on earning that patch later this week because when I was supposed to earn it I was helping Phineas and Ferb out with building the animation studio." Isabella said that with shame and for the first time regrets helping out Phineas with one of his projects.

The Fireside Girls are disappointed in their fearless leader Isabella. They don't tell her because they know that Isabella feels terrible and irresponsible.

"OH NO! MY BULLY!" cries Baljeet. He seems to be the most upset out of all the witnesses of Buford's fall. "Well, don't just stand there! We have to call an ambulance!" the terrified nerd screams.

Phineas calls an ambulance; they arrive about five minutes later.

They take away the injured boy on a stretcher. All the friends of the bully stared helpless. As a few paramedics talked a little louder than they should have. The kids overheard.

"I hope this kid is going to be all right."

"Yeah, I know. He took a pretty big fall."

"I don't know if there is anything we could do for him in the ambulance."

"He might be in out cold for a long time if we don't hurry!"

"Well then let's take the boy away to the hospital. QUICK!"

They drive away with the sirens on. The kids are too upset and afraid to go back on the Super Bouncy Trampoline.

The same question was in everyone's head, "Is he going to be all right?" No one knows.

"We should all go home now." Phineas says. He is disappointed that something he made did this to one of his friends.

Everyone is walking home with their heads down all worried about Buford. They are all sighing as they get inside their homes. It's the end of the day and they all decide to just go to bed and worry about it tomorrow.


	2. What they are thinking

Isabella

Everyone has had the time where they couldn't sleep. Well, mine is probably way different than your experience.

When we were all jumping on the Super Bouncy Trampoline no one was following the safety rules, not even me. I was really disappointed in myself not only for not being safe but for not telling people to be. Before anyone had arrived Phineas told me that he trusted me for making sure that everyone is safe, and when we heard "the boom" I knew I didn't do my job. It was truly my first failure.

Phineas & Ferb

"Hey, are you asleep yet?" I ask my stepbrother.

The green haired boy sits up.

"I didn't think you would be." I sigh, "I couldn't believe what happened to Buford today. We are usually so careful and I even told Isabella to make sure everyone is alright, I guess we shouldn't do that again."

Ferb nods and takes a sigh.

I continue blabbing on, "We should get to bed. We can worry about this tomorrow and by the way we should cancel all plans until we know that Buford is okay. I can't believe it bro, it our first failure."

Baljeet

"AHHHHHHH" I suddenly wake up from my nightmare. "My Bully is gone! I can't believe it!" Every Bully needs a Nerd and every Nerd needs a Bully and Buford was mine. He is gone.

I sit straight up in bed hoping that none of this is really happening to me. Too bad reality is reality. I am almost to tears and I get wedgies, dumped in toilets, and carried around like a suitcase and never shed a tear. It is so confusing. Why does the person who puts me in so much pain mean the world to me?

I sit there this is the one question that no Nerd knows the answer to. I hope that one day me, Baljeet, pretty much king of Nerds figures out the answer. Until then it truly my first failed question that I have no clue what the answer is so technically speaking my first failure.


	3. People and the jellyfish

"Where am I?" Buford asked, feeling small despite the fact his body mass was extremely large. He never knew how much he weighed because the scale broke every time he stepped on it. After the scales breaking his mother bought him a scale designed for whales. Still there was no success. Well, anyway, back to the point.

Buford was not in anywhere his pea-sized brain recognized. He remembered sending kids here but had forgotten what it was called. A man with a white lab coat stepped in the room with a platypus following not far behind.

"Hello, I am Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. I shall take you and all of your little overweight buddies so we can smash everything in the Tri-State Area!" said the man with a German accent and the lab coat. Shortly after that a platypus came and smacked the doctor in the face.

"Whoa! Hey Perry" Buford says excitedly. The platypus, shocked that the pea-sized brain knew he was so he panicked and knocked the boy out accidently killing him in the process.

"Well, that wasn't very good guy of you Perry the Platypus. Curse you for killing my minion." Doofenshmirtz said while stomping out.

Three doctors walked him holding ice cream cones. First doctor said "You go out to get ice cream and your patient is killed." The second said "The story of my life." Suddenly they both turn and point to the third, "By the way we are blaming this on you." "I hope your happy." He says.

Heyy this is Manny. I know that not all my grammar is well written but a guy who studies at Yale University needs a break from grammar all the time. So do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Can't stand it? Tell me in reviews what you think about my story. I WILL accept flames.


	4. A Shot in the Dark

Crazy Creations NO BUFORD IS DEAD FOR GOOD! Thx for the idea though.

Baljeet was sitting in his room all alone. His bully was dead. A song came on by Big Time Rush Called a Shot in the Dark. **Authors Note: Some lines of this song were deleted and or edited to prevent Baljeet and Buford from sounding gay. Thus it is not the full song. Plus I don't own this song or Phineas and Ferb I always forget to say that. Thank You for your time I am wasting your time, which I am still wasting. Don't forget to comment, if you do comment I will send a smile in PM. : ) **

_I promise I would be there_

_I swear I'm on my way_

_I know you may not hear me_

_But that's the price I'll pay_

_'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment_

_I don't wanna pay for things unspoken_

_I just wanna race with arms wide open_

_Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are_

_I don't wanna watch the world keep changing_

_Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing_

_Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are_

_I promise you I'm gonna be there_

_I wanna be there_

_No matter what happens_

_No matter how tragic_

_'Cause the clock is ticking_

_The world is spinning_

_'Cause I don't wanna watch the world keep changing_

_Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing_

_Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are_

_Take a shot in the dark..._

"Oh! That sounds like great idea!" Baljeet had screamed.

He went to his corded home phone (because he wasn't cool enough to have his own cellphone) and called Phineas.

"Um, hello Baljeet" Phineas said.

"Phineas do you and Ferb have the capability to make a ray gun that can cause fatality?" Baljeet asked.

"Yes, yes we do have the capability. Why do you need a ray gun that can cause fatality?" Phineas asked completely clueless (as usual).

"Uh, not to cause fatality or anything." said Baljeet.

"Okay, we will be on it in the morning." Phineas ended the call.


End file.
